White Song
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: A hypothetical first meeting between Jaune and Weiss after a Schnee-sponsored opera performance involving an exhausted and curious Weiss and a weak-bladder Jaune. Takes place after the 'White' Trailer.


**A White Song**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Weiss Schnee_

**Summary: **_A hypothetical first meeting between Jaune and Weiss after a Schnee-sponsored opera performance involving an exhausted and curious Weiss and a weak-bladder Jaune. Takes place after the 'White' Trailer._

* * *

Cold sweat on my back sent shudders down my spine.

The Schnee Family hosts many events: banquets, social gatherings, and art galleries. Each are showcase the Schnee splendor in their own way but none demonstrates the majesty of my family than the Schnee Family Concert. The greatest musical and theatrical talents are gathered annually for a weekend of the finest entertainment in sight and sound, punctuated by tasting delicacies collected from around Remnant.

And I, Weiss Schnee, sang as the main event.

I sang my lungs out of songs both new and old. Ballads. Sonnets. Melodies that thanked the dead and blessed the living. Every note I struck with precision and ever beat I hit with accuracy. If I was nervous I could not show it. If I made a mistake I could not hide it. The pride of the Schnee family, for a brief moment, rested on my shoulders. My mother's eyes, my sister's eyes, my father's eyes, and the eyes of all our distant family and close friends, focused on me and my voice.

I crafted perfection on that stage.

In an instant it was over. I bowed and left promptly. I did not hurry. I did not pace. I simply walked. A Schnee needs only walk at their own leisure and everyone else will follow suit.

But my nerves were killing me and I bolted for my dressing room.

Staff were scarce due to security, I was the only one backstage. The hallways were dark and poorly lit. The opera house was a leftover from the War. It was beautiful with an Old World charm but horribly outdated and desperately needing in modernization. As I groped for a door knob in the darkness, I vowed to tell father to contract some architects to redesign the interior.

In the darkness, I finally found my dressing room and opened the door.

But it wasn't empty.

"W-who are you!?" I said covering my vision with a hand.

There was a blonde man, who had a boyish demeanor, wearing a suit in my dressing room. Or half of one anyways. His trousers were down and his heart-spotted boxers in plain sight. My mother had told me that most men were perverted savages who wanted to pounce on vulnerable women. This was the first time in my life that one has actually dared attempt me.

"Oh crap. Sorry! Sorry!" He pulled up his trousers, apologizing profusely. "I was just looking for the restroom! Must have… gotten the wrong room?" His hands went to work at affixing his belt.

Fumbling around, he managed to trip himself and end up on the floor.

At least this perverted savage was also an idiot.

Harmless as well, I'd bet.

Walking past him, I took a seat in front of the mirror. It would be best to ignore him, he seemed to be a bit stupid. A being to be pitied for an innocent mistake. He wasn't worth the effort to send to one of the northern mining camps. Who said the Schnee family who has brought nations to their knees had no mercy?

"Did you use my private bathroom?"

"Y-yeah," he said. Alas, I'll simply have it burned and rebuilt. Wasn't I meaning to have the entire building redesigned anyways? "I couldn't find any other restroom but damn! Yours is the nicest restroom I've ever been it."

"Really? I consider it a sty."

I grabbed a towel and began patting my face and shoulders of sweat. The boy had finally managed to compose himself and began making himself familiar with my room. Touching and picking up things with no regard towards privacy or decency.

He began looking at the cards attached to the flower bouquets from well wishers.

"'_From the Duke of…_', '_With best regards, the King of…_', '_Knock 'em dead, Spruce Willis_'... whoa! You got a card from _the_ Spruce Willis?"

"Yes… but will you be leaving anytime soon?"

"I would but I have no idea how to get back to my seat. Man, that concert was _boooring_! The orchestras put me to sleep like a rock."

The greatest classical music Remnant has to offer puts him to sleep?

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"Nice pictures. Whoa!" I turned around and saw he had discovered a picture I had set aside. "Who's this? Is she your sister?"

"Actually, yes," I said. "Her name is Winter."

"For someone with such a cold name she's _hot_!"

I rolled my eyes.

"She's out of your league, commoner."

"Is she? Well, well, well," the boy said as he approached. "What about yousrelf, Snow Angel? Care to spend a nice evening with a certain Jaune Arc?"

The Arc Family? That bunch of drunk has-beens?

"I'd much rather you not refer to me as such… Snow Angel? How crude." Although, I admit, I did enjoy the sound of it despite the strongly suggested intimacy.

"So what may I refer to you as?"

Wait.

He doesn't know who I am?

"Are you serious?"

"Uh… yeah… didn't catch your name cutie… I mean, Snow Angel. Yeah! Let's go with Snow Angel."

I bought a palm to my face.

"I am Weiss Schnee… of the Schnee Dust Company…?"

"The who what where now?"

Is he serious? Is this real life?

"I was the major headline for this entire orchestra-musical event? I sang the song just now?"

"Kind of missed the song since I was looking for the restroom… but I mean, since you got all these flowers you must be good, right? Uh… hey why are you glaring at me like that…?"

"Of course I'm good!"

"Hey! I'm not challenging that! I'm just saying if you're so great why haven't I ever heard of you? I mean, it's not like you're a Britain-E Lance who's on her third comeback tour."

"The… who…?"

"Oh you know… crazy washed up teen idol who is now undergoing a severe midlife crisis and multiple mental breakdowns over the fact she's not longer the hot desirable mama she used to be." He found my finger file and began manicuring himself. "Shaved her head after her first pregnancy with Dustin Grizzlyriver. What? You seriously didn't know? It's like, all over VMZ."

I need this man out of my dressing room now.

"I believe I'll call security now," I said as I reached for my scroll.

"Hey hey! Wait up now!" He grabbed my wrist to stop me from dialing. "Look, my mom would _kill me_ if she knew I got picked up by security for getting lost again. Can we just keep this between us, _please_?"

"Ugh, fine." Anything to get this freak away from me. I stepped up from my seat and opened the door for him, gesturing him out. "Please, take your leave."

He walked and paused at the doorway.

"You sure I couldn't interest you in a date?"

Oh bother. This guy.

"Okay! One date. We can schedule it for sometime in the next two centuries. I'll have my secretary contract your secretary and work out the details. Just get out of my room!" It was embarrassing to lose composure to someone outside the family but this man was nothing short of the most infuriating being I had ever met!

And he still didn't move!

"One tidy-tiny-little problem… where is the exit?"

"Oh bah! Fine! Follow me!" I grabbed his hand and guided him through the corridors in the backstage. They were deliberately made difficult to navigate to reach my room but simple to find one of the many exist. I guided him towards the path back to the audience.

The walk was long and he had trouble keeping pace.

"So I'm Jaune by the way."

"I don't care."

"That's cold, Snow Angel… heh! Cold! Snow Angel… you know… because you're cold… and snow… and wear white…" I looked back at him and applied light pressure on his hand. "Okay! Okay! No punny jokes with you! Ha!" I tightened my grip. "_Owie_!"

"You are one massive idiot." I was resorting to crude language but it felt so proper for such a crude, crude, man such as this Jaune.

"You know, I'm trying very hard not to be an idiot… it just ends up happening… but say, where do you want to go for our date? I'm thinking Vytal in the Box… I got coupons!"

I looked back at him.

"What are coupons?"

Before long, we made it to the audience chamber. Rows upon rows of viewers sat patiently as they watched closing symphonies being played. We stood in a clear landing, and watched the short perfomance being played.

He stood to my shoulder. The intimacy he presumed was disgusting.

"Hey Snow Angel can I ask you a question?"

I groaned. "What is it now? Oh for the love… look! What is it!? You've been nothing but a nuisance to me all night and by all means I've shown you nothing but mercy and patience! Yet you continue to test it ruthlessly and with complete disregard towards your own understanding. So please Jaune Arc, what is it now?" I gritted my teeth. "Just spit out your question already!"

"Why do you have red dot on your… _Oh crap_!"

He shoved me.

_A shot rang out and the music stopped._

"Sniper! Sniper!"

Women screamed. Men held their families underneath their bodies. A swarm of security guards flooded the building with shields and weapons drawn. I saw my father and mother vanished from their viewing booth underneath a phalanx of shields. I found myself kneeling besides a bleeding Jaune laying on his back.

"Snow A-Angel…"

"Jaune!"

He gave me that same goofy and stupid smile.

"S-sorry. I think I'm done for," he coughed out some blood. Armored guards began pulling me away from him. I resisted. "You should get somewhere safe." His face became more pale.

"I'm staying here," I declared.

I placed a hand on his cheek. He was cold.

"You're warmer than you look," he joked softly. His eyes began closing.

"Jaune! Jaune! Don't close your eyes," I pressed my palm to his face and felt his warmth fade away quickly. "It'll be alright, please, just…"

From the corner of my eye I saw a familiar white beard and the face of the Schnee family physician.

"Doctor Kastanienbraun!" I cried out. "Please come! Save him!"

He saw me and shoved through the sea of guards as did my best to shout orders to let him through to me. He approached, a small pocket first aid kit in hand, and began cleaning the surrounding wound and applied pressure.

"Of course milady! I'll do my best. Oh, the poor boy, the poor boy," the doctor grunted as he worked. He knelt beside Jaune and shouted orders to the guards for whatever medical supplies they had on hand and ordered a medical airship readied for transport of a patient.

A flurry of movement and bodies spiraled around us. It felt like the eye of a storm, so calm yet the fury surrounded us. Panic, terror, and fear were so palpable and deafening. I resisted every renewed attempt by the guards to pull me away from him.

I couldn't leave him.

"What's his condition!?"

"He will live, milady! The boy's got a beating heart yet!" The good doctor wiped the sweat from his brow. "His condition is stabilizing but we will need to get him to a hospital, immediately."

"Doctor Kastanienbraun, please ensure that Mister Arc is given the finest medical care the Schnee family can offers. Spare no expense in healing dust or equipment. Summon the family surgeons to aid you. _All of them_." I looked at Jaune's face whose eyes were closed. Relief passed over me like a long forgotten storm. "I want him to wake up by tomorrow night…"

"Easily done milady… but why by tomorrow night?"

I smiled at the unconscious Arc boy who was lifted away to readied medical airship, glad he would survive.

"I promised him a date."

* * *

_A White Song Fin_


End file.
